Princess Sakura of Akatsuki
by Elena Adriana Evans Herondale
Summary: Sakura is the daughter of the Akatsuki's leader. What will happen if the Konoha kinpanned their Princess, what will Sakura if she knows.Akasaku. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Born of Princess Sakura

Princess Sakura of Akatsuki

Chapter 1 Born of princess Sakura

Akatsuki is groups that is made up of ten –cold blooded s-rank criminal or are they. On this day something happened in their base at Amegakuge No Sato.

Konan bang into the room with her hand over her stomach and shouted

"Where the hell is Pain and the doctor?'

Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan who are in the room, all faces pale (even Sasori who is a puppet also has feeling O.o)

Just then Pain, Zetzu and the doctor just came in and help her, the doctor helped her into a room and ask her to push as herd as possible

'Come on; push harder, just a little bit more, just a little bit more" and after that they heard a little cry

"Sakura"said Konan

"I beg your pardon" pain said

"I will name the child Sakura"answered Konan

Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan and Zetzu said in unison

"That fits her" looking at her cherry blossom hair


	2. Formally meet princess Sakura

Chapter 2: formally meet Sakura

At the training ground of Akatsuki, a Cherry blossom hair girl and a red hair boy is training. She dogged all the attack and finally destroys the puppet and said

"Sorry to breaking your Puppet" Sasori look at the cherry blossom princess and said

"I have to say that you really grow a lot" grinning at the girl, walk toward the girl and carried her inside the base, once inside, he put down Sakura and ran toward Itachi and Kisame who just came back from a long mission, the two of them who was very tried and just came out of bathe, the second the two of them saw her, have became awake. Sakura who is now walking toward them and said

"Hi and welcome home Itachi-ojisan and Kisame-ojisan" (Sakura is the youngest here and calls the other ojisan and of course she calls Pein otoo-san and Konan okaa-san). She ran right into Itachi's arm and said

"I'm hungry after the training with Sasori-ojisan" after hearing that all three men laughed and walk towards the kitchen when they reached there, they saw the rest of the Akatsuki and the most surprising is that Pein and Konan is also there

"okaa-san, otoo-san" shouted Sakura. Itachi put Sakura down and she ran toward Pein, he carried her and ask

"Sakura-hime, what would like to eat?" asked Pein but before Sakura could answer Konan already put Sakura's favorite food on the table and said

"Sakura-home, here's your food" while Pein put Sakura on the chair which is beside Zetzu and started to eat happily while the other ( not counted Pein and Konan) watched her with their hanging open and drooling onto the table. Zetzu black side said

"**She looked so cute when she is eating" **everyone in the room nodded but Zetzu black side continue

"**Can I eat her?" **everyone in the room with Pein and Konan even Zetzu's white side said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and rushed over to protect her and Pein kicked him out of the room and shouted

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT TO MY SAKURA!"


	3. Princess Sakura missing

Chapter 3: Princess Sakura missing

A white hair 22 year old-man and pink hair 6 years old girl is training outside while the other busy in the base doing their own things, Sakura took the chance of Hidan is unguarded and give him a full chakara punch and he fainted on the ground with Sakura standing across the training ground. People who are in the base are too busy doing their things that they can't sense a strong chakara moving toward their princess at the training ground. When Sakura sense the chakara, she turn back to see whose there but she never had a chance because her world blacked out. Around noon, Hidan woke up and thought that Sakura went in without taking him. "SAKURA, WHAT THE HEL-"he stop cause he didn't see Sakura in the base and the rest of the Akatsuki looked at him with a shocked at expression cause Sakura is not with him or with them

"WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA, HUH, HIDAN" Konan shouted

"I don't know where is she, she punched me and I fainted when I woke up she is no where to be seen" Hidan said

"where the hell is she"

"Konan, Clam down" Sasori said

"HOW THE HELL CANS SHE CLAM DOWN WHEN OUR SAKURA OUR PRINCESS IS MISSING" Pein shouted, everyone in the room is shocked at Pein sudden out burst. Pein stormed out the room

"Why is Pein-Kun so angry?"

"Pein is always good at suppressing his feeling" Sasori said

"So, you are saying that Pein had been suppressing his feeling for Sakura-hime "Konan asked and Sasori nodded his head .After seeing that, Konan walk out of the room and walk towards Pein office and before she could go in, she could heard sobbing sound coming form the office , sobbing=crying Konan thought .Pein is crying, when she open the door she could heard Pein saying

"Sakura-hime, no matter what happen, we will find you back" after hearing that Konan said

"No matter what, we will find you back Sakura-hime"


	4. Princess at Konohagakure no sato

HI guys. Sorry for not updating for so long. Busy with school work, but I'm happy that all of you like my story, so please check out the other story that I write… So on with the story!

* * *

Six year later

"Okay, now to team 7" Said Iruka-sensei. "Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura', before he can finish, he is cut off by two yeah. "Naruto, Sakura, shut up and let me finish"

"Gomen, Iruka-sensei" Sakura answer

"The last member of team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke" After Iruka-sensei is done with the other team, he told the class that their Jonin sensei will be at their class at noon.

"Before our sensei come, I will go out for a little walk" Sakura tell the male of her team before she went out.

"See ya later and be careful, Sakura-Chan" Naruto told her and Sasuke said nothing.

Sakura was walking along the path when she saw two people wearing black cloak with red cloud on it. They begin to walk closer to her and she saw a man with a big sword at his back and she can't see the other man. Suddenly the man with the sword attacks her, but before it can touch her, she was in front of him, and punches him right in the guts.

"Kisame, stop it, leader-Sama ask us to check on her, not scared her." The other man said

"Itachi, Shut up, I know that. I just want to know how much she grow in the years, I can see that she grow a lot." The man named Kisame said. After that they just disappear in a gentle wind.

'Itachi, Kisame, leader-Sama, it sound so-'before she can finish, inner Sakura interpret. 'TIME TO MEET YOUR SENSEI!'

"Crap, I'm late!" Sakura shouted as she run back to the academy. "Sorry, sensei." She said.

"KAKASHI-OJISAN! YOU'RE MY SENSEI?" she asked.

"Hi Sakura, and yes, I'm your sensei" Kakashi said.

"Sakura-Chan, Kakashi-sensei is your uncle?" Naruto said.

"Adoptive uncle." Sakura and Kakashi said.

"Now let's go to the roof and know each other better." Kakashi said and he walked out of the class with Naruto and Sasuke following him, while Sakura just disappear in a mist of cherry blossom and appear at the roof. While the other just reach the roof.

"Sakura-Channnnnnnn! How did you get to the roof so fast?" Naruto asked.

'She is the last to leave the class, how can she get to the roof faster than me. I'm an Uchiha for god's sake" Sasuke thought. (Man, someone loves his ego, and what does it have to do with the god?)

"Now you have to tell me your name, favorite, dislike and dreams" Kakashi said,


End file.
